The present invention relates generally to an improved kayak or canoe, and more particularly, to an improved kayak or canoe hull including a coaming having at least one support bridge.
Canoes and kayaks may include a hull that may be rotary molded from polyethylene or other suitable thermoplastic materials. Rotational molding is explained in detail in ROTATIONAL MOULDING OF PLASTICS (R. J. CRAWFORD, ed., Research Studies Press, Ltd., 2nd ed. 1996). The hull of such a kayak or canoe usually includes a cockpit in which a paddler sits. The canoe or kayak may also include a coaming at least partially bordering the cockpit and integral with the kayak or canoe's hull. The coaming adds structural support to the watercraft around the opening of the cockpit and may also provide a groove into which a skirt that encircles the paddler can be placed if needed to prevent water from entering the opening of the canoe or kayak and collecting inside the kayak or canoe's hull.
Attached to the coaming may be a brace against which a paddler places her knees, for example. Knee braces of this sort are seen in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,531 to Knight, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Knee braces allow the paddler to maneuver and control the kayak or canoe by shifting her weight to apply force to the kayak or canoe. Thus, because the knee brace is attached to the coaming, the design of the coaming has a substantial effect on the performance of the kayak or canoe.
Kayaks or canoes with larger-openings in a cockpit for multiple paddlers may have a coaming or gunwale surrounding the large opening. A canoe gunwale is the upper edge or side of the canoe. In this case stiffness in the coaming or gunwale is desired to increase overall structural integrity of the kayak or canoe, increasing the kayak or canoe's resistance to collapse. Increased resistance to collapse increases the cost-effectiveness of shipping kayaks or canoes. Thus, increased stiffness of the coaming surrounding the opening in the hull of the kayak or canoe leads-to better performance and maneuverability, and increases overall structural integrity regarding collapsibility, which reduces the product cost. In some canoes and kayaks, the seat or other device is attached to the edge of the hull, such as at the coaming or gunwale. Stresses from them can distort the hull, at least momentarily, but undesirably.
Another factor affecting the performance of a personal watercraft such as a kayak or canoe is the overall weight of the watercraft. Lower weight kayaks and canoes can obtain increased maneuverability and performance. Small increases in maneuverability and performance are critical for paddlers encountering especially treacherous waters or competing in kayak sports, for example. So while increasing the rigidity of the rim surrounding the opening in the hull of the watercraft my lead to improved performance, such an improvement in structural stiffness may be offset by an increased overall weight of the kayak or canoe if the improvement is accomplished by adding material to the coaming.
Thus, what is needed is a kayak or canoe including an improved coaming that is lighter and obtains the same stiffness as conventional cockpit coamings. A kayak or canoe with increased coaming stiffness and maintained overall weight is also needed.